je taime
by buffy-01
Summary: Buffy découvre que Spike à son âme. Va t-elle lui avoué quelle éprouve des sentiments pour lui ?


**Titre : Je t'aime**

**Auteur : p'etite Buffy**

**Spoiler : Apres la saison 6 quand Spike a son âme**

**Résumer : Buffy découvre que Spike à son âme. Va t-elle lui avoué quelle éprouve des sentiments pour lui ???**

**P.S Mes chapitres sont cour…**

**Mise en situation de la fin de la saison 6**

**Spike était dans une caverne, loin de Sunnydale son but précis aller voir un démon pour redevenir le méchant qui était avant, pour pouvoir aller tué la tueuse. Buffy la personne qui adorait le plus au monde ses sentiments pour elle étaient inexplicables il était tanné de toujours dépendre de Buffy. Il fait fasse a un démon et lui dit précisément se qu'il voulait mais ceci n'étais pas gratuit, il devait accomplir des épreuves. Après les trois épreuves réussite Spike était mal en point mais il avait réussi. Alors Spike lui dit : Maintenant que j'ai réussi je veut que la tueuse paye. Le démon lui répondit : Alors si c'est se que tu souhaite nous allons te donner ton ÂME.**

**Chapitre 1 Les souvenirs**

**Spike était mal en point, un âme mais il s'en foutait lui il voulait devenir méchant mais maintenant ça ne l'importait plus. Il avait les pensées toutes en brouillées et ne s'avait pas comment les démêler. Par mis les souffrances qui avait fait subir aux autres dans le passé, les morts qu'il avait causés avec son ex bien aimé Drusila. Une folle allié qui était coquette et qui parlait avec une voie douce et enfantine. Toute ses pensées le perturbait mais par mis ses souvenir le plus récent et celui qu'il aimait le plus était le souvenir de sa bien aimé Buffy. Avec son regard d'ange il l'adorait.**

**Chapitre 2 La nouvelle**

**Buffy r'accrocha le téléphone et partie dans sa chambre elle sortie une valise et y mis une couverture et un linge humide. Elle venait d'apprendre par Angel que Spike avait son âme Angel n'en avait entendu parler d'un démon. Buffy s'en alla en Afrique. Mais avant elle alla porté Dawn chez Alex et elle empreinta sa voiture.**

**Chapitre 3 Les retrouvailles**

**Spike étais encore dans la caverne, ou étais passé le démon il n'en avait aucune idée. Spike étais couché sur le sol et soudain il y vu Buffy arrivé il n'y croyait pas, il pensait rêvé. Pourtant c'étais bien elle avec une valise a la main. Buffy ne dit rien elle se contenta de sortir sa serviette humide et d'éponger le front de Spike qui était couvert de sang. Spike ne dit rien Buffy non plus. Elle l'aida a se relevé elle passa le bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena dans la voiture rouge. **

**Chapitre 4 Les mots inattendu**

**Buffy ouvrit la porte de chez elle Dawn étais encore chez Alex et y passait la nuit. Buffy monta avec Spike dans sa chambre elle le coucha dans son lit et Spike dit en s'enfargent dans c'est mots :**

**-Buffy Buffy je je t'aime !! **

**-J'ai tellement mal mes souvenirs me hante. **

**Buffy lui répondit :**

**-Je veux te serré fort et faire partir ta douleur, je peu t'avouer que je me sens pas bien quand tu est loin de moi. Je me sens brisé quand tu n'est pas à mes cotés.**

**Spike croyait que Buffy se moqua de lui mes pourtant elle avait l'air sincère elle avait peut-être pris une substance non permise(drogue). Pensait t-il. Mais quand Buffy se coucha proche de lui il cru qu'il rêvait. Spike se leva un peu avec le peu de force qu'il avait et enroula Buffy**

**Buffy : Je ne pouvais n'avouer que je t'aimais mais maintenant j'ai réalisé, j'ai peur de t'aimé mais je veux faire partie de toi, tu ah tout fais pour moi et moi je me suis servie de toi. Mais maintenant tout à changer parce que j'ai enfin réalisée que je t'aimais à en plus voir la réalité.**

**Spike : Merci mais j'en crois pas un mots.**

**Buffy déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Spike , cette fois si ce n'étais pas juste de la passion mais de l'amour. Un amour en n'en plus connaître la raison. Spike était perdu mais se baiser l'avait désorienté. L'aimait t-elle vraiment ?! **

**Spike : Buffy tu est ma seul raison de vivre d'existé tu est ma faiblesse j'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi. Enfin je crois !**

**Buffy se mit a repenser a son passée avec Spike**

**Cela la fit penser elle c'était un peu servis de lui AUPARAVANT mais maintenant tout allait changer parce qu'elle avait pu c'être avouait qu'elle L'AIMAIT. Si elle avait faites toute c'est chose avec lui ce n'était pas juste pour faire disparaître sa souffrance mais pour se faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait.**

**Chapitre 5 Le rêve réal**

**Alors elle s'éloigna pour laissé Spike dormir alors elle descendit. Spike se réveilla. Et oui toute étais un beau rêve mes pourtant il se trouvait dans le lit à Buffy et non il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était leur histoire la vrai réalité !!! **

**Chapitre 6 Tout est bien qui fini bien**

**La nuit tomba, le ciel était étoilé il y avait une magnifique lune qui éclairait le cimetière. Spike avait repris des forces depuis les deux jours passées il marchait dans le cimetière en compagnie de Buffy main dans la main. Leur histoire était secrète.. Elle l'aimait il l'aimait. Ils étaient bien ensemble au clair de lune rien ne pouvait les séparés.**

**Fin**


End file.
